


Khadgar's Lion & Anduin's Spell-Chucker

by Valisandre



Series: LionTrust Week 2018 [4]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: LionTrust, Liontrust Week 2018, M/M, day 4 pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valisandre/pseuds/Valisandre
Summary: Liontrust week! Day 4 Pride*all of these fics will be stand alone stories, unaffiliated with any works I have or will have*





	Khadgar's Lion & Anduin's Spell-Chucker

Anduin never wanted more than what he had, he was content being the commander of Stormwind’s army. He wasn’t raised with the idea of being a ruler in mind, he wasn’t sure he was even doing his best friend’s memory justice. Taria handled the more difficult tasks, but when it came to forging the Alliance, he spearheaded that campaign. His tactical mind and experience with war carried weight with the other rulers of the nearby kingdoms. Khadgar accompanied him on many of these trips, supplying any added information that would aid in convincing them to join the Alliance that Anduin was suggesting. He stayed back watching the warrior, who was very much the Lion of Azeroth in a meeting room as he was in the battlefield. 

 

He was proud of Anduin, of his ability to take a loss and work around it, and while the warrior would fall apart when it was just the two of them, he held himself in a way many men couldn’t after the blows he had been dealt. Time after time Anduin put everyone and everything else ahead of his own wants and desires, being the face, the Lion, they all needed to see. Khadgar was grateful that when it was just the two of them, Anduin let it all go and was just  _ himself. _ Proud was truly an understatement for what Khadgar felt of the man who had chosen him, of all people, to be his partner in this life. 

 

Khadgar may have seemed quiet and almost naive, but in all reality he was anything but. The young mage was powerful, even the Kirin Tor knew that. Anduin remembered trying not to laugh when Khadgar turned on Antonidas, questioning the Kirin Tor’s lack of assistance in the impending war while turning down the position of Guardian. Anduin could have kissed him in that moment, proud of the newfound confidence the mage seemed to have developed after everything they had dealt with. He held his own amongst rulers and skeptics of his power in their Alliance meetings, always able to turn the tide in their favor with his knowledge. 

 

For all Khadgar had dealt with as young as he was (a fact Anduin tried not to think about often) he held his own well. It was in the quiet nights, when they were trying to sleep that Anduin would sometimes find himself with his arms full of a trembling mage, who would cry himself to sleep. The next morning they would push forward, putting behind them all their worries and fears and doing what they knew best, trying to do what was best for their people. Anduin was proud of how much Khadgar had grown, while still sticking to his ideals and never giving in, or finding an easy way out. 

 

Together, they would make a better world for the people around them and those they loved. 


End file.
